1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device, a so-called fuse, for initiating burst of a rotating projectile having directive explosive force when the projectile is close to a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proximity fuses of many types are known which initiate burst at a certain distance from a target. These fuses are not suitable for use with projectiles having directive explosive force, their function not being dependent on whether the projectile rotates or not.